


Headcannons For My Writer’s Block

by Alondere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Just HP, Probably something else - Fandom, no - Fandom
Genre: (but not really), And anorexia, Angst, BAMF Dorcas Meadows, BAMF James Potter, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, BAMF Marlene McKinnon, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, BAMF Remus Lupin, BAMF Sirius Black, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy times, Hogwarts, Lesbian Marlene McKinnon, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Peter Pettigrew was a good friend, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Secret Society, Sirius Black & Marlene McKinnon Friendship, So does Sirius Black, its okay though, references to self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondere/pseuds/Alondere
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marauders - Relationship, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadows, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 14





	1. McGonagall on Sirius’ arrest

Headcannon one: ANGST

Everyone talks about how Remus or even Peter felt when Sirius escaped from Azkaban. But please, imagine for a second, McGonagall.

She loved Harry and she loved Sirius. Deep down, she always knew he didn’t do it. She just couldn’t believe the little boy who was so disgusted by Snape for being interested in the Dark Arts, who had to watch his brother lost to those same Dark Arts, and who had gone through so much at the hands of Purists like what they thought he was, did that. 

It killed her to have to tell Harry that one of her favorite students was trying to kill him. She remembered how Sirius cried when James called him his brother, said his name didn’t matter. She remembered how he would cross out his own name and replace it with Potter or (occasionally) Lupin. 

When she found out he was innocent, she didn’t talk to Dumbledore for a month. She visited him wherever he may be and vented to him about how utterly stupid Dumbledore is. Sirius was just touched to see his favorite teacher shaking with rage on his behalf. McGonagall was the only person he talked about James to. Not Remus, not Harry. Because it just felt right. 

She’d visit him everywhere he went and take care packages, because a tabby cat can be found anywhere. Dumbledore always told her not to, but she wouldn’t make the mistake of leaving Sirius for dead again. Not like Dumbledore was already doing.

She blamed Dumbledore when he died. She told him. She _told_ him that he needed to go out. She offered to accompany him, she said he could hide in her office. But no. _No_. And now he was dead, because of pent up recklessness.

That was the one time Dumbledore saw McGonagall lose her temper. It was also the only time Dumbledore was defeated in a duel that he didn’t let himself lose at.


	2. The Secret Gays Society (Remus will think of a better name)

Headcanon: Fluffy, Angsty, Marlene and Dorcas are still alive in my version of canon, so are Sirius and Remus (and Sirius is better and Remus didn’t really believe he was guilty). I almost cried while writing this, so there’s some comfort. They’re all okay!

Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black found out they were gay after trying to date.

They weren’t ready to come out so they would go to parties together, talk to each other about their respective crushes, and go upstairs to talk and eat snacks together, maybe braid each other’s hair, with a wink and suggestive smirk, each, at the others. 

They kept doing this even when they were out, talking about who they found hot, who was okay, and who was so fucking no that even though they looked kind of good, they couldn’t go for them. 

Remus and Dorcas joined them after a while. 

They had weekly nights where they just talked (but no one in the group was dating yet, for obvious reasons.) Sometimes, these nights were all Sirius, Dorcas, Remus, or Marlene could look forward to. 

They started talking about more serious things as time went by, the war, stress, sometimes someone’s depression, someone’s journey through self harming (they’d sometimes check for it), one time, Marlene didn’t want to eat for a week, and when she did afterwards, they’d be lucky to see her eat three to four crisps. 

They’d talk about their friend’s problems. James’ latest fail with Lily, Lily’s stress at having to deal with James on top of next week’s potions exam, poor Peter’s latest rejection, Mary’s crush on Peter (because he was sweet and nice), but his refusal to look at her, because he didn’t want to be rejected by a friend.

They had each other’s backs, too. Some guy once dragged Dorcas into a closet and said he’d “make her straight”. Sirius and Remus were there instantly, hexing the guy into the next dimension (His name was McLaggen or McLeod or something), Marlene didn’t even bother with her wand, she jumped on the guy and put him in the hospital wing for a month, before taking Dorcas up to Sirius’ bed (where they usually did this, because Remus and Sirius couldn’t access the girls dorms) and cuddled her there until it was okay for everyone else to come in (once Lily, James, Peter, and Mary knew what was going on, they waited at the door with Remus and Sirius for the hour it took). 

Another time, someone tried to get Sirius from behind, for being gay and a blood traitor. Remus and Marlene saw and Sirius never knew it happened. The kid was in the hospital wing for a week. Marlene and Remus served their detention together, with McGonagall, only thinking up new spells and curses to use on the kid. (McGonagall knew, they ended up inventing a couple spells that night)

They were the support the others needed. 

They kept meeting when the war was going on. One time, it was only Sirius and Marlene. Sirius told her his worries about Remus, and Marlene slapped him. She said if he couldn’t trust Remus, who could he trust. 

Sirius remembered those words, even at Marlene’s funeral, and then Dorcas’ (he was happy they were together again, Remus didn’t even show to either funeral, he couldn’t. Sirius understood, he almost didn’t go, too, even though it only made Remus look more guilty, he knew not to see it that way) when he suggested Peter, rather than him, because he never actually stopped trusting Remus. 

He wished he’d trusted him a little more, in the end, as he got dragged away to Azkaban, realizing that Remus wasn’t the only Marauder left, because Peter was alive and he was not the traitor, but he was the last left of their little sub-group. He wished he’d stopped laughing long enough to explain, the first full moon he spent in Azkaban.


End file.
